Rangers Apprentice 13 : the hidden
by madgamer456
Summary: when Will goes on a mission with Horace he will find something that makes his life back to normal.


I cant believe it, Will said in despair. 2 years since Alyss...

He had to stop himself, he didnt trust any more sounds to come out of his mouth.

Horace walked up, with a quiver of arrows and throws them in front of Will.

Well, ya comin? Horace asked.

Where? Will asked with a hint of despair in his voice.

Still sad? Horace asked.

Its, its just been 2 years since Alyss died...

His body couldn`t take it anymore tears formed up but wouldnt fall.

Come on man, cheer up.

Ya, ok. Will said.

Where are we going? Will asked.

The land of the Scotti. Horace said.

Why? Will asked.

Our friend Deparnieux has been stirring up trouble, along with John Buttle and Slagor.

The three of those are dead. said Will

Thats what i thought, said Horace. But im going with what the king said.

Still, Halt put an arrow in Deparnieux, you killed Buttle and Slagor rotted in a cell. Will said.

Deparnieux got shot in the eye and the arrow just missed his brain and Buttle got a nasty but not fatal stroke in the side. As for Slagor he was a master of deception.  
>Horace said.<p>

So the three of them have been stiring up trouble in Scotti, and we need to help the Scotti? Will asked.

No. 2 voices said in perfect sync behind them.

Both of them turned to see the speakers.

Sir Rodney and Halt had joined them in the small hut.

You need to go against the Scotti. Halt said. Slagor and the rest arent going against the Scotti, their building a small strike force.

Their plan is to get Scotti, Temujai and outsiders so they can get an army big enough to overthrow Castle Rodney said.

Are you comin with us? Will asked.

No. Halt said, were going to the temujai, Gilan and Sir David are going to find the outsiders and you two are going to go to Scotti and do your best to kill Slagor and the rest.

Gilan has already started and we are going now but you two have got to get packing. Sir Rodney said.

And with that they turned and left.

Well we got 2 hours, i got my stuff and you need to get yours. Horace said.

2 hours later, they where on their way.

So how has Maddie been? Horace asked.

Good, although i rarely see her, every time i do though she says she is doing good at seacliff.

So, how is Evanlyn been doing? Will asked.

Oh, ya well ya know she is still Evanlyn... er said.

Right then, a yell took up the woods and armed men charged Horace and Will.

Will reconized their leader, it was Buttle.

Buttle took a spear and joined the charge.

Will heard the familliar "shling" of Horace`s sword coming out of his sheath.

Will notched an arrow and started shooting.

They where forced to run down the road when Horace said Buttle was the closest to catching up and that Will needed to go off the trail and get Buttle to follow him so Will could take him out.

Will agreed. Jumping off the the trail and hearing the "clump clump" of Buttle`s boots in the leaves.

Then everything went wrong Buttle managed to tackle Will and throw him against a tree, disarmed.

Buttle held up a spear ready to gut Will like a fish. then a dagger went through Buttles skull and stoped 2 inches from Will`s forehead, and he recognised the blade and an uncontrolable happines grew inside of him. For there, the blond headed girl holding the bloody dagger stood his wife, Alyss.

Will was shocked. But that didnt matter because at the moment he was geting tackled and kissed. Which was pretty awkward, considering the fact that they hadnt seen each other in 2 years, but that didnt mater to him because he had his wife back in his arms.

Then they both got on Tug and ran to Horace who had easily out ran the Scotti, and stood by and watched Alyss take care of Buttle.

Then they rode back to Scotti talking away.

So, how has life been at castle Redmont? Alyss asked.

Good, Will said almost instantly, although not near as lively without you.

They had taken Buttles corps and tied it in between the 2 horses and took turns stabing the corps.

So, were have you been these past 2 years? ?Will asked when they where making camp that evening.

Alyss was silent for a minute, i was looking for you she finaly said.

Why didnt you come to Halts old cabin?

I... i didnt want to show up and Halt or Gilan tell me you died on a mission. Alyss said.

But you had all of the kingdom thinking you where said.

Horace, stood by and watched his 2 friends talk.

So should i let you two kiss all night, or should i invite you both to dinner by the fire? Horace asked.

A big grin came on Wils face. I dont know, number 1 is pretty tempting. He said.

Alyss moved in. That is, after we have dinner. She said.

And they ate, Horace was eating alone by the fire while Will and Alyss ate in the tent.

Then he heard it, a distant battle that was pretty raged up. He could hear the swords and shields clanging, and it was getting louder. He soon realized, that was because it was geting closer!

Quikly he got rid of the fire tossed all the gear in the tent (hearing startled cries from inside) and got in.

Will had heard the battle and already had an arrow notched and Alyss had her dagger.

Then Will poked his head out of the tent and he saw it.

Hundreds of men all slashing and hacking at each other.

He got back in the tent and told Alyss and Horace to get ready to leave.

Where can we run? Alyss asked.

There is a small creek to the west of us if we can get there, we will have a chance of escaping.

Lets go on my mark, Will said sticking his head out the tent flap.

He held up his hand. 3...2...1... GO!

They all ran to the horses, mounted and took off.

Then they saw him. Deparnieux was on a great battle horse. No helmet but an eyepatch for all to see.

He was on them in less than a second. Hacking, slashing and of course raising that shield from Horace.

He nocked Will off of Tug and got ready to make a killing stroke.

Thats when everyone realized, Halt had arrived.

The black shafted arrow slammed through Deparnieux`s skull, killing him instantly. Didnt miss that time did i? Halt called out.

Sir Rodney yelled a reply. No, but could you give me a hand with this? He was in the middle of the battle, slashing and hacking.

Black shafted arrows rained down on the Scotti.

STAND AND FIGHT. Their generals last words where as an arrow sailed through his throat.

The Scotti, without a leader, retreated quikly.

Any luck? Halt asked Will and Horace, noticing Buttle`s corps in between the horses.

Who had the honor of killing him? Halt asked.

My wife. Will said.

Alyss? Halt asked, confused.

Yes, me. Alyss said, stepping out from a tree.

Halt and Rodney stared open mouthed.

But... you, you died. They both said.

Will stepped forward. I dont know if you`ve noticed, but she is standing right here.

Halt stared at his former apprentice, a huge grin on his face.

So you have your wife back, do ya.

Sure are a cuter couple than you and Pauline. Horace said with a grin.

Halt looked at him with angry eyes. How about you and Cassandra? You dont exactly make a dream couple.

What did you just say to me old man. Horace yelled playfully.

A black arrow sprouted at his feet.

Horace grabed Wills throwing knife and lost it in the woods somewhere behind Halt.

You missed. Halt said.

Halt pulled out one of his 100 spare throwing knives and threw one in between Wills feet.

You need to keep it sheethed better. Halt said.

Then the riders mounted, Rodney on his horse, Will on Tug, Halt on Abelard and Horace on Kicker.

So, where we headed? Will asked.

Well, Rodney started, we killed Slagor and Deparnieux, and you three killed Buttle.

Alyss cleared her throat. You three? She asked. If i remember corectly, i was the one to kill Buttle.

Will leaned over and kissed Alyss. I still havent thanked you, have i?

Allys looked at him. That was thanks enough. He smiled and kissed her again.

Horace sighed, if we are going to get mushy i need Cassandra over here.

They all grinned.

The ride back to Araulen was uneventful, all exept for when the bore showed up.

It was 500 lbs at least. It charged Alyss, who was making the fire. Will stepped protectivly in front of his wife, but there was no need. Horace cut the beast`s head down the middle.

They ate good that night.

They got back to Araulen to a bunch of gasps. The most suprised of all, was definatly Pauline.

She hugged Alyss and realized she probably wanted to be with Will.

Alyss went to stand by Will for the cerimony of their return.

Will and Alyss heard very little of it though because because they where kissing the whole time.

They went home that night and went to bed.

Then Will knew his life was back to normal.


End file.
